


Walpurgisnacht

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternative canon timeline, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Slight! Johann/Miyoshi, Supernatural - Freeform, Young!Wolff/Young!Yuuki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Purnama merah telah terbit, saat nya sang penyihir kembali bangkit dari dunia dongeng: kematian..Untuk #Fallentinevent





	

* * *

Ini hanya kebetulan.

Pertemuan mereka tidak disengaja, saat dirinya bersama teman-teman tentaranya sedang ditugasi mengangkut seluruh lukisan yang berada di Museum Städel untuk dipindahkan ke Rossbech. Alasannya jelas untuk melindungi karya seni yang berharga ini dari dampak dekstruktif akibat Perang Dunia Kedua yang bersiap meletus. Sebagian nya adalah impor dari Austria setelah tubuh anggun _Wien_ diluluh lantak oleh perang.

 

"Museum ini langgananku. Aneh kalau aku berada disini?" ucap pria itu kala Johann menanyai keperluan dirinya (bukan berarti kehadiran pria itu disana mengganggu, loh). Disaat itulah mereka akhirnya berkenalan.

Katsuhiko Maki, seorang _art dealer_ dari Kekaisaran Jepang. Untuk yang terakhir kali ia ingin melihat lukisan-lukisan favoritnya itu sebelum disembunyikan dibalik dinding yang lebih kokoh. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat itu, maka keduanya berjanji untuk bertemu kembali.

Johann hanya tidak menyangka bahwa 'kebetulan' ini akan menjadi rahasia di masa depan.

...

..

.

 

"Kau sedang melukis apa, Maki-san?" 

"Hanya gambar kota yang sedang merayakan sebuah hari besar." jawab Maki tanpa berpaling dari kanvas 'ramai' nya.

 

Johann agak membungkuk, memandangi lukisan setengah jadi dihadapannya dengan ekspresi kagum. Penampakan tengah-tengah kota yang begitu meriah dengan sebuah api unggun besar, dan seluruh rakyat berpesta mengelilinginya. Gelas-gelas bir berbuih, para orang tua bermain alat musik, dan muda mudi berdansa. Suasananya begitu penuh kegembiraan dan suka cita.

 

"Kau tau, Maki-san, lukisanmu ini membuatku ingin masuk kedalamnya." tutur Johann. Jujur nyaris separuh hidupnya digembleng oleh didikan militer, tidak aneh kalau Johann mulai merindukan masa-masa dirinya bisa bercanda tawa dengan damai bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya.

 

Maki menghentikan sapuan kuasnya, menoleh dengan sebuah seringai. "Kalau lukisan ini sudah selesai, akan kugunakan sihirku untuk mengirimmu masuk kedalam sini."

 

Johann tertawa. Ia membiarkan Maki kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya sementara dirinya mulai menyisir ruangan. Ini pertama kali dirinya diundang ke rumah sang seniman. Cukup rapi, di beberapa sudut nampak tergantung beberapa lukisan dan pajangan patung tanah liat, topeng berwajah tiga bulan sabit dan... OH!

Jantung Johann nyaris copot. Sempat ia mengira ada seorang perempuan di sana.

 

"Itu patung lilin yang baru selesai kubuat kemarin." kata Maki yang masih terpaku pada pesta diatas kanvas nya.

 

Johann mengerjap, perlahan mendekati gadis pirang bergaun putih ala pengantin di depannya ini. Luar biasa. 

Detail wajahnya sungguh sempurna. Bentuk wajah tirus, hidung mancung, bibir proposional, rambut pirang panjang bertudung jejaring putih, dan bola mata bulat berwarna biru langit. Benar-benar seperti manusia asli. Ia terlihat **_hidup_**.

 

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu?" Maki tiba-tiba saja sudah berbisik di dekat telinganya, kedua lengan merangkul bahu tegap.

Johann tidak sempat untuk terkejut, dia membalas sambil pandangan tetap kedepan. "Dia cantik, tapi _agak_ mengerikan."

Maki tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban jujur dari Johann. "Apa dia lebih cantik daripada aku?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi langsung menoleh cepat, menjawab dengan riak manik memuja. "Kau yang tercantik."

"Hei," Maki menempelkan satu telunjuknya di depan bibir Johann yang akan menyerangnya. "Hati-hati, 'wanita' ku ini pencemburu." senyum menawan merekah dalam godaan.

...

..

.

 

Maki Katsuhiko dinyatakan tewas.

 

Berita kecelakaan kereta tersebut benar-benar menghancurkan hati Johann. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Kolonel Wolff secara gamblang menyatakan bahwa Maki adalah mata-mata. Seorang _spymaster_. Johann diperintahkan untuk menyelidikinya.

 

.

 

Pintu dibuka perlahan dengan bantuan kunci cadangan. Johann memasuki ruangan rumah yang gelap, ia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu. Ia masuk ke rumah Maki lebih dulu ketimbang tim nya.

Matanya memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia mulai melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Maki.

Gadis itu masih ada disana. Berdiri anggun menanti penciptanya pulang. Johann menduga setiap malam Maki mengajak boneka lilin ini bicara, menciumnya mesra, bahkan dibawa berdansa mengikuti alunan klasik _waltz_. Memperlakukannya seperti seorang pengantin wanita sungguhan. Kekasih.

Memikirkan hal itu entah mengapa membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

 

Dirasa sudah cukup mengobservasi, Johann mulai melangkah kembali menuju pintu keluar. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu tim investigasi sampai ke tempat ini.

 

Gadis itu berada tepat dibelakang Johann. Kegelapan pekat menghias seluruh wajahnya, mengangkat pisau berburu, bersiap tanpa keraguan menikam pria di depannya.

 

Johann secepat kilat berbalik. Tidak ada yang mengincar punggungnya. Cuma ada sebuah boneka lilin yang mematung sambil menghadap kaku. Johann agak lama melihat kearahnya lalu menghela nafas. Ia membuka pintu.

Pisau berburu masih tergenggam di sebelah tangan sang boneka sebelum akhirnya pintu tertutup.

 

...

..

.

 

Maki Katsuhiko adalah _spymaster_.

Beberapa hari ini perhatian Kolonel Wolff dihabiskan hanya untuk kasus identifikasi sang imigran. Ia bahkan tidak tidur berhari-hari. Wolff yakin bahwa kali ini dia pasti bisa menangkap Si Penyihir yang kabur darinya dahulu kala.

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut di balik jendela rumah. Kolonel Wolff mengernyit. Ada keramaian apa diluar? 

Ia pun mendekati jendela, melongok dibalik tirai yang disikap sedikit. Penampakkan puluhan bahkan ratusan penduduk berbondong-bondong menuju ke pusat kota.

Wolff langsung pergi keluar untuk melihat sendiri keanehan yang sedang terjadi. Memangnya hari ini ada acara perayaan apa sih?

Jalanan dipadati oleh orang-orang seperti parade partai politik. Ditengah kota nampak sebuah api unggun besar menyala dalam jilatan lidah api yang menari-nari, seolah ingin menggapai langit lalu membakarnya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Wolff terpana.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, memakai topeng keramik bermimik ala Joker _smile_ , berdiri diantara para pasangan yang sedang asyik berdansa ria di dekat api unggun. Pria itu melepas setengah topengnya, mata gelapnya berkilat bersama seutas kalimat tak bersuara.

 

_"Shall we dance?"_

 

Tubuh itu kemudian bergerak membaur.

Kolonel Wolff langsung beranjak mengejar.

 

.

 

Wolff tanpa sungkan menendang pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka, mendapati pria yang diburu nya sudah setengah duduk di pinggir meja, seolah memang sengaja menunggu dirinya.

 

"Penciumanmu masih tajam ya, _Wolf-san_." ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

 

Sebelah tangan menutup pintu hingga rapat, mengabaikan segala macam hura-hura di luar sana, _urusannya_ ada di dalam sini.

 

Pria yang lebih tua berjalan pelan mendekat. Langkah sepatunya mantap. Sorot mata kirinya yang sedingin es batu masih terpaku kearah pria berambut hitam. Sampai akhirnya ia berada sangat dekat di depannya. Begitu dekat sampai rasanya panas tubuh dapat masing-masing dirasakan.

 

"Yuuki.."

 

Suara Wolff rendah dan berat saat memanggil nama pria yang diyakini bernama (palsu) Yuuki ini. Lengan kanan merangkul pinggang Yuuki sementara tangan kiri memegang rahangnya.

 

"Kau tidak nyata." desisnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau masih semuda ini?"

 

Yuuki mengulas senyum misterius. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyikap helaian pirang pendek yang biasanya tersisir rapi, dan menyentuh sisi wajah sang pemangsa. Seandainya tangan kirinya masih ada, ingin rasanya Yuuki menyentuh sekitar luka yang membutakan mata kanan Wolff.

 

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 

Wolff menepis tangan yang menyentuhnya lalu makin memepetkan tubuhnya. Kedua barang mereka yang masih terbungkus celana panjang saling beradu. Desahan Yuuki lolos, tangannya merambati punggung kiri Wolff hingga meremas bahu bidangnya.

Tangan kiri Wolff sibuk bergerilya dibalik kemeja putih yang sudah berantakan sementara tangan kanan membantu barang miliknya memberikan kenikmatan tak terbendung pada tubuh Yuuki.

Mulutnya tanpa henti mengecup area belakang telinga hingga turun sepanjang jenjang leher dan bahu telanjang, lalu menggigit keras perpotongan leher selaku perlakuan sang pemangsa kepada mangsanya. Menandainya.

Darah terasa di dalam mulut Wolff. Yuuki memejam erat selama sesi orgasme mereka, melesakkan kepalanya hingga terbenam di pundak sang tentara Jerman. Ia terkekeh tiba-tiba.

 

"Sebenarnya, kau benar soal aku tidak nyata."

 

Wolff menoleh melihat kearahnya dengan raut muka tanda tanya. Yuuki mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menunjuk dengan mata. 

 

Sepertinya saat mengejar Yuuki tadi, Wolff tidak sadar bahwa ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

 

Jadi, bukan hal aneh bahwa ia menemukan sosok tua dirinya sedang terbaring tidur diatas ranjang.

 

...

..

.

 

Johann serius tidak ingat apapun perihal yang membuat dirinya bisa berada di tengah belantara _Schwarzwald_. Sejauh visi nya memandang hanyalah kepekatan malam yang menelan seisi hutan dalam kegelapan, mengubur abadi segala keeksotisannya yang misterius. Tidak ada bulan yang suka mengintip dibalik puncak lebat dedaunan, tidak ada bintang yang berkedip penuh sinyal untuk membimbing pulang. 

 

Ini sudah tengah malam, kalau Johann boleh menebak dari betapa gelap lingkungan disekitarnya. Kenyataan ini tentunya tidak membuat Johann senang. Ia langsung bergerak mengikuti insting ala anjing detektif, melangkah menembus rapatnya pepohonan.

 

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Kedua manik birunya melebar. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Ada sebuah peti mati di tengah hutan.

 

Johann berjalan untuk melihat lebih dekat, dan ia dibuat lebih kaget lagi.

 

Di dalam peti itu terbaring seorang gadis yang SAMA dengan boneka lilin buatan Maki Katsuhiko yang dilihatnya di rumah, baik dari wajah, postur tubuh, hingga gaun putihnya. Ia seperti potret seorang putri bangsawan Denmark. Masih sebuah karya seni yang begitu sempurna.

 

Mengapa bisa ada disini?

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman dibelakang Johann. 

Johann berbalik untuk disambut oleh penampakan dua...tiga....-- empat ekor serigala!

Mereka menggeram kearah Johann. Deretan geligi berseling taring tajam menampil di sela moncong yang meneteskan liur. Mata amber menyala kilat menatap bengis seolah memproyeksi naluri animalistik yang brutal dan ganas. Johann menelan ludah gugup.

Seekor burung hantu bertengger di dahan salah satu pohon di dekat sana, berbisik-bisik dengan suara khasnya serupa apresiasi dari seorang penonton.

Dan secara serentak keempatnya langsung menerjang ke depan dengan buas. Johann sigap melempar tubuhnya ke samping kiri guna menghindari serangan babi buta.

 

 Ternyata serigala-serigala itu tidak mengincar dirinya.

 

Bunyi kunyahan nikmat terdengar dari arah peti. Sulit dipercaya. Kelompok serigala itu memangsa boneka lilin di dalamnya.

Si burung hantu yang tadi menonton langsung terbang rusuh diudara. Angin malam berhembus dingin seperti bisikan para cemara dan pinus yang mengepung, dan sayup-sayup kikik mistis peri hutan yang lahir dari legenda Celtic.

 

_"OOH.... OPHELIA! OPHELIA YANG MALANG DIMAKAN SERIGALA~!"_

 

Gemuruh dari grasak-grusuk dedaunan tajam cerewat histeris seantero hutan setiap kali gigi-gigi runcing mengoyak daging sang dara hingga bentuk yang di puji seindah mahakarya itu tidak lagi utuh.

 

Johann memalingkan muka, merasa mual. Ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang terbaring itu manusia sungguhan. Apakah dia sudah mati sebelum para serigala memakannya? Entahlah.

 

Pemuda itu menyelinap pergi. Berlari secepat ia bisa tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dalam hening yang menyesatkan, ia bertekad untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini.

 

Tanpa sadar Johann sudah berada di tepi _Rhine_. Nadinya tenang sebening tinta, riak sungai mengalir panjang melintasi benua. Ditengah sungai terlihat sosok laki-laki telanjang dengan separuh badan berada di dalam air, berdiri membelakangi Johann.

Pompa darah gagal fungsi sedetik. Johann mengenal baik siapa orang itu.

Dirinya ingin memanggil nama, namun tersedak suaranya sendiri kala melihat tubuh pria itu terbenam seluruhnya kedalam air.

Panik. Johann langsung masuk kedalam sungai, tidak peduli pakaiannya basah Johann mencari sosok yang ia yakini adalah Maki Katsuhiko itu. Nihil.

Hilang kemana dia? Apa ia sudah hanyut begitu jauh? Johann menendang-nendang air hingga riak bercipratan. Ia depresi.

 

_"Shall we dance?"_

 

Sesapu suara selembut bisikan peri menarik atensi Johann kembali. Ia seketika menolehkan badan kearah sumber suara. Tidak ada apapun dibelakangnya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mencuat dari dasar sungai. Menarik leher Johann secepat kedipan.

Menenggelamkannya.

 

...

..

.

 

Tubuhnya terasa seperti dilempar dari ketinggian lalu jatuh menghantam dasar bumi hingga seluruh tubuhnya tersentak. Kedua manik biru terbelalak. Peluh menghilir di sudut pelipis.

 

"Kau sudah bangun, Johann?"

 

Kepala bersurai pirang agak berantakan melirik kearah sang rekan seasrama yang sedang menyiapkan baju seragam. Oh ya, dirinya saat ini berada di kamarnya.

 

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" suara Johann serak, masih di antara syok setelah bangun dari mimpi yang aneh semalam.

"Tanggal 1 Mei. Kau tau maksudnya? Kolonel menyuruhmu menghadap padanya sekarang. _Mayday_ , _mayday_!" seru sang rekan bercanda meniru aksen pilot tempur Inggris saat pesawatnya akan meledak setelah ditembak jatuh oleh musuh. 

 

Johann tercenung sejenak, mengusap wajahnya depresi. Sepertinya ini efek dari segala upaya kasus mengenai Maki Katsuhiko kemarin, yang masih tanpa titik terang hingga saat ini. Oh benar, dia harus segera menemui Kolonel Wolff untuk melaporkan seluruh hasil penyelidikan yang ia lakukan.

 

Tidak termasuk menghilangnya boneka lilin yang berada di rumah Maki Katsuhiko.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt: Shall we dance?
> 
> Walpurgisnacht: atau Walpurgis Night adalah sebuah festival yang umum dirayakan di daerah Eropa Utara dan Skandinavia. Perayaan ini terlihat hampir sama dengan Halloween namun dengan ciri khas api unggun raksasa. Festival ini diselenggarakan untuk mengenang seorang biarawati yang menentang ilmu gaib. Di dalam cerita rakyat Jerman, Walpurgisnacht disebut 'Witches Night' (Hexennacht), yaitu malam yang dipercaya sebagai saat para penyihir berkumpul di puncak tertinggi pegununang Harz, Brocken.
> 
> Mayday: Sinyal bahaya radio Internasional yang digunakan oleh banyak badan penyelamat dan transportasi. Disini saya cuma pelesetkan dengan May Day yang jatuh setiap tanggal 1 Mei, sedangkan Walpurgisnacht pada tanggal 30 April. 
> 
> .  
> A/N: Dan saya akhirnya menyumbang sebuah fic gaje untuk event Fallentine. Maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak sesuai yang diinginkan karena saya sendiri tidak punya ide untuk prompt yang diberikan. Tapi saat saya selesai mengetik ini saya malah bingung sendiri, 'INI MASUK KE PROMPT MANA SIH?! ORZ'. X'DDD
> 
> Sekali-kali saya ingin menulis Miyoshi/Ophelia, dimana kematian mereka digambarkan puitis sekali (dan erotis? Hhhhhh~) dan mimpi semacam perjalanan spiritual Johann dan Wolff semata-mata untuk memuaskan dahaga atas OTP rare favorit saya ini X'DDD #gelindingan


End file.
